1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shoe lace device, more particularly to a double-bow shoe lace device for a shoe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/920,946, filed by the applicant on Aug. 8, 2001, there is disclosed a double-bow shoe lace device 1 of a shoe 5 that includes a shoe lace 4 having first and second lace segments 41, 42, a clamp member 2, and an assembly 3 of two loops 302 and a decorative knot 301. The first lace segment 41 is strung on a shoe body 501 so as to form a criss-cross pattern on eyelet tabs 504 of the shoe body 501. The second lace segment 42 includes first and second lace sections 421, 422. The lace sections 421, 422 have lower ends 4211, 4221 connected to the first lace segment 201 so as to be anchored respectively on the eyelets 503 of the eyelet tabs 504, and upper ends 4212, 4222 extending through the clamp member 2. The clamp member 2 includes an elongate casing 201, a clamping block 202 slidably received in the casing 201, and a biasing member 203 disposed between the clamping block 202 and the casing 201. The decorative knot 301 of the assembly 3 is disposed on top of the casing 201. Each of the loops 302 extends out of the casing 201 to connect with the knot 301. The assembly 3 is thus secured on the clamp member 2. The upper ends 4212, 4222 of the lace sections 421, 422 form distal lace segments 4214, 4224 which cooperate with the assembly 3 to form a double-bow configuration.
In use, by pulling apart the distal lace segments 4214, 4224, the clamp member 2 will be forced to slide downwardly along the lace sections 421, 422, thereby bringing the lower ends 4211, 4221 of the lace sections closer together for tightening the shoe 5. To loosen the shoe 5, the clamping block 202 is operated to compress the biasing member 203, and the clamp member 2 is moved upwardly along the lace sections 421, 422, there by moving the lower ends 4211, 4221 of the lace sections 421, 422 away from each other for loosening the shoe 5.
Although the aforesaid double-bow shoe lace device 1 can achieve its intended purpose, there is a need to provide a double-bow shoe lace device with a more simple and reliable structure.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a double-bow shoe lace device of the aforesaid type with a more simple and reliable structure.
According to one aspect of this invention, a double-bow shoe lace device for a shoe with a pair of eyelet tabs comprises a shoe lace, two loop assemblies, and a clamp member. The shoe lace has first and second lace segments. The first lace segment is adapted to be strung on the shoe so as to form a criss-cross pattern on the eyelet tabs. The second lace segment includes first and second lace sections, each of which has a lower end connected to the first lace segment so as to be adapted to be anchored on a respective one of the eyelet tabs, and an upper end. Each of the loop assemblies includes a distal lace segment, an inverted U-shaped lace segment, and a fastening unit. The inverted U-shaped lace segment has a first end connected to the distal lace segment, and a second end connected to the upper end of a respective one of the first and second lace sections. The fastening unit fastens together the distal lace segment and the first and second ends of the inverted U-shaped lace segment. The clamp member is sleeved slidably on the loop assemblies. Downward movement of the clamp member along the loop assemblies brings the lower ends of the first and second lace portions closer together for tightening the shoe. Upward movement of the clamp member along the loop assemblies permits the lower ends of the first and second lace portions to move away from each other for loosening the shoe.
According to another aspect of this invention, a double-bow shoe lace device for a shoe with a pair of eyelet tabs comprises a shoe lace, a first loop assembly, a second loop assembly, and a clamp member. The shoe lace has first and second lace segments. The first lace segment is adapted to be strung on the shoe so as to form a criss-cross pattern on the eyelet tabs. The second lace segment includes first and second lace sections. Each of the first and second lace sections has a lower end connected to the first lace segment so as to be adapted to be anchored on a respective one of the eyelet tabs, and an upper end. The first loop assembly includes a first distal lace segment, a first inverted U-shaped lace segment having a first end connected to the first distal lace segment, and a second end connected to the upper end of the first lace section, and a fastening unit for fastening together the first distal lace segment and the first and second ends of the first inverted U-shaped lace segment. The second loop assembly includes a second distal lace segment, a second inverted U-shaped lace segment having first and second ends, and a decorative knot connected to the second distal lace segment, the first and second ends of the second inverted U-shaped lace segment, and the upper end of the second lace section. The clamp member is sleeved slidably on the first loop assembly, and permits the upper end of the second lace section to extend therethrough. Downward movement of the clamp member along the first loop assembly brings the lower ends of the first and second lace sections closer together for tightening the shoe. Upward movement of the clamp member along the first loop assembly permits the lower ends of the first and second lace sections to move away from each other for loosening the shoe.